It is common, in treating a patient with a fractured vertebra or other neck injury, to immobilize the neck for proper healing by supporting the patient's head with a support brace which renders it relatively immovable. The head of the patient is thus maintained in a fixed position or support relative to the patient's body, which often results in weakening of the neck muscles from lack of exercise and reduced circulation. The rigidity of the these known devices also are a great discomfort to the patient. Further, when the patient's head is immobilized, the patient may suffer from eye strain in attempting to view objects outside of his/her field of vision. Also, known neck braces often do not have built-in means for cushioning the head and neck against physical shock resulting from an accident or the like, while still allowing the patient some range-of-motion.
Accordingly, there is a need for a neck brace that provides adequate support to the head and neck, while still providing the patient with some range-of-motion for added comfort and to reduce muscle atrophy.